I Believe In You, Bass
by GGLauren
Summary: Blair finally lets go and Chuck realizes the true mate of his has vanished forever; can Chuck untangle the strings that were left in knots? Or will he go back to his foolish ways of excessive partying filled with booze and women? Beautiful love story.


**One-shot (possibly) - my first fic on Chuck and Blair, whom I love. **

**Please review, thank you!**

* * *

Chuck stood there in a tussled manor. He could not hug her, he was not able to kiss her affectionately. He was in a helpless situation. His reckless ways of unwavering partying night in and night out became a forceful strain on him and Blair's romantic relationship. Charles knew he had made a chain of mistakes; whether it was failing to meet her for brunch on a brisk, cold day of January or an intimate evening just the two of them in a restaurant.

Then came the biggest mistake of all. Seeing Blair ready to give up on a love that was so tender. The tears of distraught and sadness flowed down her face, giving off a crystal gleam off her porcelain-skinned face. The pain ached in Chuck's heart and lungs. He was never meant to be a sensitive man, but his mutual relationship with the one he loved the most was fading into a unknown haze.

"I'm done, Chuck." Blair whispered while getting up from the white leather sofa, shaking her head. She placed both hands on each cheek and wiped her untried tears away.

"I'm done." she repeated sadly, pressing the down arrow button of the elevator. Just as Chuck ran to the elevator, it closed.

"Blair!" Chuck shouted, colliding his fist with the elevator. Chuck grunted in pain, not even focusing on his bloody knuckle from the elevator.

_One week later_

It was a cold Friday night in New York City. Chuck lied his head back on the leather sofa of the rooftop nightclub, 1Oak. His mentality at the moment consumed of a full bottle of Jack Daniel's and Blair Waldorf. While his friends roared in laughter, synchronizing with the loud environment of over 200 people packed into one nightclub, Chuck took a full shot of Absolute vodka. He squinted his eyes in the throbbing burn in his throat, which then ventured down to his chest. All he could think of was his long auburn haired brown eyed wonder. He smiled at the thought of her beautiful smile that let out two dimples pinching through her rosy cheeks. Chuck missed her, and that was an understatement.

The days of lonesome grew by each minute and the long for her was excruciating. Too many thoughts propped into his mind which became an overload. Why did alcohol and partying have to become such a priority in life? Why didn't I spin her around the room just a little bit more? Why can't I ever show her my affection towards her? Why didn't I realize what I had before it was gone? Why did I take the best person that has ever happened to me for granted?

Chuck woke up in his king-sized bed located in his penthouse overlooking the Manhattan skyline. He flumped over to his side to check the time on the clock; 5:50 am.

"Great." Chuck attempted to moan out at the feeling of no sleep at all. Five minutes later he managed to get up and out of his bed.

He paced slowly to the steel refrigerator to obtain a carton of orange juice in the grasp of his right hand. Chuck poured it lazily into a glass cup.

Just as Chuck finished, he stepped towards the large glass window that wrapped around the penthouse. The sun was just about to arise, and Chuck was in mourn.

Women like Blair were not forgivable. She could not be won over again with a "Sorry" or a bouquet of red roses. Blair had dignity and self pride, and that is the number one quality Chuck grew to respect in not all women, only Blair. She was special and he lost sight of that for a dreading while. The depressing part of this is it took absolutely everything to be vanished out of his manipulative hands for him to realize that she kept him on a pedestal.

Chuck ran his hands through his hair and looked for his iPhone to text Blair's best friend, Serena.

"Call me at 10am. I need to talk to you.

Chuck"

Chuck finished and pressed, "send".

"So, you lost probably the best thing that has ever happened to you and came to whine to her best friend. What's going on?" Serena said impatiently while sitting down.

"Well, I admire the sexual favor in secret." Chuck smirked.

"Chuck, what did you need me for." Serena said while rolling her eyes.

"I need Blair back." Chuck covered his mouth with his dry hand and did not bother to look into Serena's amused face.

"Chuck Bass, wanting his lover back. Why am I surprised?" Serena giggled.

"Serena, I'm just as surprised as you." Chuck said halting his left hand up not wanting to hear the reality of his feelings that was so new to him.

"No, Chuck, this is good. It means you're maturing."

This earned an awkward pause earned by Chuck.

"Well, she's been a wreck all week. I swear she's developing insomnia. All because of Chuck Bass." Serena said in awe, which caused her to shake her head in amusement.

"I need your help, Serena. Not games." Chuck whispered in a deep tone.

"Good thing you're my brother." she replied with a smirk.

That very Saturday evening Blair was sitting alone in her room watching "Breakfast At Tiffany's". She shook her head in disgust at the loud conversation her mother, Eleanor was having with husband Cyrus and all of their guests.

Blair heard rough but soft footsteps arising on the tiled staircase. Blair perked her head up at the sound. The first person she had been waiting to see was standing in the doorway of her room.

"Blair." Chuck whispered nervously.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair managed to say while taking heavy breaths in. She got off her bed and walked steadily towards the man she still loves.

"Telling you that I am so sorry for absolutely everything I have ever done. To tell you that I have been such an asshole these past several months. To tell you that I pity myself for not realizing the importance and affect you have on me. To tell you that I love you so much and for Chuck Bass to say all this is a heavy load. To tell you that I can't stand to be away from your swaying presence that has put me under an affectionate spell ever since the day I met you. And finally, to tell you that you're the most important thing that has ever came into my selfish and greedy life. I'm so sorry, Blair, I love you so much." Chuck said breathlessly. Not just because of the fact Blair was astonish looking, but the fact that he said everything he felt. This was a first.

"Chuck.." Blair managed to say. She was speechless.

Chuck took two nervous steps towards Blair. Just then Blair slinked her soft hand on his broad neck and colliding her tender lips to his rough lips. The kiss became more passionate his tongue entered her mouth at ease and he picked her up and laid her gently onto her queen bed. Blair buttoned down Chuck's shirt while Chuck undid his belt and tossed onto the hardwood oak floor. Chuck slinked her silk baby blue nightgown off, making a second piece of attire thrown onto the floor. Their tongues continued to duel in hot fever, until Chuck pulled away to whisper;

"I promise to be the best man you ever had. I promise to never be away from your side. I promise to love you the best I can and treat you with dignity that you always had."

"I know, Chuck. I believe in you. I love you." Blair whispered.

"I believe in you too."


End file.
